<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>九爷与疯批 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283373">九爷与疯批</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, 与宇有荣焉同一世界, 周荣阎剑宇原设定, 监狱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是原本的阎哥和周荣的设定，但是阎哥被我写成了圣母，周荣快成工具人了，我还舍不得俩人，就开了新文，用的是原来俩人的设定，同一个监狱，也许会有联动</p><p>目前分级是T级，也没什么warning，以后可能会改<br/>俩人能不能在一起还两说，category先把两种都标上了，作者是希望他俩在一起的，但是能不能写出来全看天意了</p><p>为防剧透先不写设定（其实正常写文都不应该写设定，但由于我只写片段就一直带设定了kkk）</p><p>日常不会起题目</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 新人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>牢房的电子门突然发出了滴滴声，是狱警送了一个新犯人进来。</p><p>陆九皱着眉，他没有特殊爱好，这个男人只能是要加进这个只住了三个人的牢房的犯人。</p><p>“大家好，我是你们的新室友。”男人嬉皮笑脸地打着招呼。</p><p>陆九坐在床上瞥了他一眼，好半天才说：“名字。”</p><p>这话说的没头没尾，男人一时间没反应过来是在问自己。</p><p>“九爷问你话呢，你没听见啊？是聋还是哑了？”陆九身边的刀疤脸推搡了下男人。</p><p>“我没有名字。”男人也不恼，笑嘻嘻地继续说。</p><p>“欸你这人敢不给九爷面子，今天我就让你知道…”另一个眯缝眼的矮个子男人撸起袖子就要给他一拳。</p><p>“算了，没名字正好，监狱里多的是没名字的垃圾。”陆九制住了矮个子，“叫监号就行。”</p><p>往床上一躺，陆九从枕头里掏了根烟，边抽边想：这个男人并不像他表现出的这么无害，按道理来说，他的监室内增加任何人都要先经过他的允许，可这次他没收到任何消息，刚才的狱警也躲着他的眼睛，这个新来的肯定是上头空降过来有特殊身份的。陆九能在监狱内混的这么好，代表他不是个蠢人，既然能越过他，说明这可能不是他能惹得起的人，那就不需要“特殊照顾”，相反，还要罩着他。</p><p>“2447，进了我的监室，就是我的人了，以后我罩着你。”陆九将烟头按在地上熄灭，漫不经心的对男人道。</p><p>“九爷，他才刚来！”眯缝眼费了好大力气才当上陆九的狗腿，这个人才刚来，也没打过架，他感到不满。</p><p>“你有意见？”陆九反问道。</p><p>“没，没有。”当着陆九的面，眯缝眼也不敢说什么。</p><p>“多谢九爷照顾。”2447朝陆九一笑，露出一口白牙，犬齿尤为锋利。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>眯缝眼和疤脸看2447不爽，陆九是知道的，不过他没想过男人这么能打。眯缝眼打架向来爱使些阴招，疤脸则是够狠，一拳下去必定见血。他俩跟了自己有年头了，多能打他心里有数，如今这两人都躺在地上被男人踢得没法还手。陆九看了看神情还很轻松的男人，心里有了个大概。</p><p>“停下吧。”</p><p>2447回头一看是陆九，立马停止了动作，两手手心手背都在囚服上抹了抹，三两步窜了过来，“九爷，我厉害吧。”男人笑嘻嘻的一副求表扬的样子。</p><p>“装疯卖傻。”陆九冷哼一声，“你们俩赶紧滚去医务室吧，被一个新人按在地上打，不嫌丢人吗？”</p><p>闻言，地上的两人赶紧爬了起来，给陆九鞠了鞠躬就跑走了。</p><p>“九爷，别人都管你叫九爷，你看咱俩这么亲，我不得长一辈啊？我不叫你爷，我叫你…爸。”</p><p>“你有病？”陆九眼珠一转，斜视着他，眉头也皱着，显得又鄙视又嫌弃。</p><p>“嘿，爸说我有病我就有。”</p><p>“哼。”陆九嗤笑一声，“行，白捡这么大一儿子，我不吃亏。说起来你到底叫什么名字？狱警跟我说你叫詹姆斯，你爸妈怎么想的？给你起一外国名字？”</p><p>“我没爸妈，以前在境外干活起了这么个名儿，这不让人给坑回来了吗，就给登记这么一个不伦不类的名字。陆九，不然你给我起一名字吧。”</p><p>“你都叫我一声爸了，我也得担得起这个称呼。你就跟我姓，叫陆拾得了，捡来的儿子，叫拾正好。”</p><p>2447内心想到：陆十？听起来跟你弟弟一样。</p><p>第二天整个监狱就都知道九爷新认了个儿子，叫陆拾。</p><p>陆九听说后暗自骂道：“傻逼玩意儿。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>